Dark Horcrux Love
by AstroNeko3000
Summary: upon finding that Harry isnt a boy but a girl Named seraline Isabella Lestrange as well as a horcrux that would of been destroyed by her trusted professors, she set out to change everything. She gained a new persona, life and ally. and maybe love along the way? will it be the life she always wanted when not meddled in or will it be taken from her? Multi-bashing Alert!
1. secrets found allies formed

Chapter one

Secrets found and allies formed

Harry's P.O.V

As I made my way up o Dumbledore's office, I kept think of what he wanted. I hadn't done anything wrong, my grades are high, and I haven't been fighting with Draco. So what could the meeting be about? I shook it off as nervousness and saw that I had reached the gargoyle. I said the password which was weird but I accepted it since Dumbledore loved candy as usual. When I go to his door I heard voices and me being my curious self. I listened and I couldn't believe what I heard. It sounded Like Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall. (Don't remember how to spell it) "Dumbledore are sure of what you've seen. This is a high accusation of young potter's life. Including hiding who potter really is as well as her parents." I tilted my head confused at that part.

But I listened in further, "I know but with how she is showing signs of dark magic, even if she doesn't realize, she still has to disappear my dear. She is a horecrux and has to die in order for Voldemort to die. Her parents do not matter as she doesn't know. And she will never know that her parents are…" I heard Dumbledore pause making me even more curious even If was already mad to begin with and yet hurt that he wanted me to die. I heard the talking again so I listened. "Her parents are Mr. Lestrange and his wife Bellatrix. (Can't spell his name) I know Dumbledore. But it won't matter. Because potter will be gone, the Horcruxes will be destroyed and the wizarding world will be safe from everything evil. Nothing can go wrong. Besides potter will never know that he is a boy but a girl that has a strong glamor covering the truth. It would be good for the world to learn that the savior is in fact a young woman, true headmaster."

I stepped away shocked at what I heard. Then I disappeared of off the castle an into Diagon alley. I ran into a deserted alley and used a strong burst of my magic to shut off the glamor revealing who and what I was. I then conjured a mirror and looked into it. Boy if anyone said shocked, that would be an understatement. I felt as if I would faint, I had long black curly hair not so much curly as Bellatrix but curly. My skin was a soft ivory but not so pale to make me look sick. I had soft looking plump lips, I had nice and sexy curves that if I moved right any man would fall for I suppose. All in all I looked Hot!

I went to Gringotts and settled who I was and moved all the money into a new name of Seraline Lestrange. Which would immediately alert my parents, but I knew but I had to do it. Then I took a bunch of it to do some shopping. First I went to a magic eye shop to fully fix my eye sight. When that was done I saw I had beautiful Bright blue eyes, I suppose it was a Black thing. Then I went to madam malkins to get a whole new wardrobe for myself. I got leather pants, skirts tops trench coats and some new uniforms for Hogwarts under slytherin. Then I went and got me a bunch of books after I got new luggage for myself. It had many compartments including training area, living area, gaming area, library and more. I loved it. After all that was done. I went back to Gringotts and saw my parents there asking around.

I couldn't help but gasp in shock at seeing them. They must have heard me for they turned around and saw me. Bellatrix came up to me with a strange look in her eye and asked me who I was. "I was hoping you could tell me…mother?" I saw her eyes widen and tear up and she called a man over. I assumed it was my father for he looked like me a little. I asked if he was my father and I saw him smile and ask who I was. "My name is Seraline Isabella Lestrange and I think you're my parents."

Cliffhanger... I'm so sorry but I had to. Forgive me.


	2. reunion

Chapter one (part 2)

Reunion

Seraline's P.O.V.

"Y-Your parents? How could we be your parents? The child we had little one died years ago" I look with a curious expression. "Well maybe as a baby I was switched with the dead one. So that way it would make you think I was dead. Upon seeing my expression Rudolfus and Bellatrix considered this, but still told me that they should make sure that I wasn't lying. We agreed on making a heritage potion which is supposed to show the entire family tree. Bellatrix guided me to the fireplace telling me, "Come we will take you to Malfoy manor seeing as our Lord is having a meeting. And a friend of ours, who is a potions master Known as Severus snape, will be there and he can help us with the potion. And if you are our daughter Seraline, You'll meet the Dark Lord understand?" I nodded with a smile and told them I understood, and they took my arm gently and apparated.

We reappeared on a grassy and yet beautiful land with what looked like a mansion. But it had a powerful, happy And yet a dark menacing feel to it. I liked it! So we walked in and My assumed mother knocked on the door where the meeting was being held and I heard a voice and I assumed Bellatrix did too for we went into the room. we walked in and I saw that on a throne was a younger looking Voldemort.. I was surprised. But I didn't show it. Truth be told, the last time I saw him he had looks that could make anyone scared of him. Well almost everyone. I wasn't scared of him. He had long wavy brown hair, pale skin, still had the red eyes which I liked. He was tall and nicely built. Overall he would be a perfect lover. And a perfect ally with all the Dark magic that was showing. As well as the aura, I was amazed.

Voldemort's P.O.V.

I looked up from the other death eaters and told whoever it was that was knocking at the door to come in and I saw the door open and in walked in Bellatrix and her husband and a young looking girl. I assumed she was a prisoner until Bellatrix told me and the other death eaters that the girl had said they were here parents. So they had wanted to borrow Severus after the meeting to make sure. I looked over the girl and was shocked at who I saw. I could tell this was indeed the potter boy or well girl. It seems she had figured out about Dumbledore's secrets. But Like Nagini I felt a dark aura coming from her.

It was then I figured out she was one of my Horcruxes. I wondered how until I noticed she was staring at me. So I did the same. She had black curly hair that went to the middle of her back. Slightly pale Ivory skin, but not so pale that she looked half dead, bright blue eyes surrounded by long beautiful lashes. She had nice curves that made me or any man want to hold her. I mentally growled at the idea of anyone holding her or kissing those nice and soft looking plump lips of hers.

I shook myself out of it and continued the meeting hoping that these feelings weren't real. For if they were, then they might as well be my destruction.


	3. To deny my feelings or not? …NOT!

Dark Horcrux love chapter 2 pt. 1

Tom's P.O.V:

Every time she came here, I felt the feelings grow. I wish I could erase them, but I cannot, they are a part of me and I feel no admiration for her no matter how much I may deny it! I see her doing dark magic with Bellatrix, they were still waiting for the potion to confirm that Seralina is their daughter. It would amusing to see how Bellatrix would react to Seralina, especially the rest of my followers. I'll admit when Seralina came here 6 months ago I had assumed she would be the annoying protective hero wannabe we all that she was. But now she is dark, gruesome, and terrifyingly beautiful. Someone I would want as a- "no! I don't feel for her that way! I never will!" Hearing a sad sniffle, I quickly turn and see Seralina stepping back. Oh no. I see her run as I went to reach out for her. "Seralina wait! Oh what have I done? By denying these cursed feelings I have I had lost my queen. She was perfect.

Seralina's P.O.V:

I heard him talking to himself about his regret of denying his feelings. It seems those feeling were for me as he described me and no one else. Not even my mom. I bit my lip in worry and from having two choices. To either go in and talk to him or to leave and never ever talk to him again. I sigh at my choice and walk into the room hoping I wouldn't regret this. "V...Voldemort?" I see him quickly look up and my heart breaks at the tears I saw in his eyes, which I assume only I'd get to see. For I bet if anyone else saw they'd be hit with the death spell automatically. I walk over and got to my knees in front of him and reach up to wipe them away. 'D…do you really fee some sort of affections for me my lord?"

I could believe the words that came out of his mouth next. I felt as if I was in a dream because of what I had heard. "Yes Seralina but in a crush or whatever you teenagers call it. I feel protective of you (oh hush I could help but use Edward's words right here). I Love you Seralina But I hope you accept them because when I find something I feel attached to I never let go. Ever! You'll also be my queen, starting from princess since I'll be courting you. Is that alright?" I smile and happily accept a hug him lightly saying "I hope nothing ever comes between us if I do become your queen and while we are courting.

Tom's P.O.V:

I couldn't help but agree with her. What if someone or more importantly Dumbledore tries to interfere with my courtship of her? I almost lost her once I can't let that or worse ever happen again. I love her too much to let it! I stand up and took her with me to my gardens as I had a feeling she loves flowers. When we got there I saw my senses were right. She looked amazed and awed to be there. To her I imagine this place was like a fantastic place to….no can't let my mind wonder too much. I have to protect her, And protect her I shall! No matter what it takes, I will not lose her!


	4. notes from author

I'm mad at Fanfiction for taking stories off here just because they have sex and stuff in them. If you would make some kind of warning before entering the story then this wouldn't be happening. STOP TAKING OFF STORIES THAT HAVE RATED M CRAP IN THEM, and uh hello RATED m MEANS MATURE, AS IN SEX AND s*** people. Even I know that! P.M. me if you want to add your screen name to my profile as I'm doing a petition for fan fiction to stop taking stories off of here just because of their stupid reasons!

And I have a request for anyone who will or can write this for me and please don't steal my story idea and change it cause if I find it I'll report you.

Request:

Yugioh and twilight

Yugioh:

Little yugi was always bullied everyone knows this. He wishes he would go away to another world and never come back! Soon his wish comes true in three very handsome shadow knights known as Aqua, Yami and Atem. They want to take him away from his life of bullying, abuse and neglect. However they forgot to mention to Yugi they not only were they Shadow knights but they just happened to be the infamous Shadow world Kings from the legend Yugi heard as when he was little. Can this all be true? Or is it a dream?

Twilight:

Isabella couldn't handle it anymore. Everyone has changed from how she once knew them. Edward especially, he killed their own Daughter saying he "slipped. Yeah right. Something was very wrong and I needed to find out what. Especially as to why so many girls from my hometown are disappearing every full and new moon. I have no choice but to go to the Volturi and get my questions answered. (Bella x triple mate, C),

By the way:

Sorry I guess people didn't believe I was serious well here you go!

The List of people petitioning for the non-removal of stories on :

Flying Chrissy

Lunastar3000

Alma Riddle

littlemissSHAMEless

harrymania1978

HikariAi

KitsunesMask

Supermegafoxyawesomehot

Alexblackriddlepotterjackson

Angelus Mortis-Angel Of Death

Annabelles-Snowbell


	5. Dark memories

Dark memories

Tom's p.o.v.

I watch her in the garden with a smile. To see such joy on my queen to be brings me joy as well. I look up as dark cloud come over us, then I see the garden is gone as well as my beloved queen. I look all over for her only to find nothing. Once I reach the rose area do I find her Lying still o the ground. Her eyes open and glazed over as if in a trance, but I know she isn't. My queen to be. My dear Seralina is gone. Taken from me by the very devil I sworn to protect her from. I look up as I see him glaring at me. He says something I cannot hear but I do see him holding his wand at me and saying something, then darkness came.

I sit up breathing deeply, and I look around afraid for the first time in I don't know when. I feel someone pulling me back down onto the bed, But I resist. Then I see her face, my beloved queen my sweet Seralina's face. I hold her close fearing it was another dream. I m happy she understands as she holds me close as well. I fall back asleep in hopes of having good dreams and waking up to see her face.

Seralina's p.o.v.

I feel him sit up as if he was afraid or alerted to something, but with the way he is looking around I chose to go with afraid. I try to pull him back only for him to turn to me and grab and hold me as if he seen me for the first time in years. He must have had a nightmare. So I hold him close and pet his head to calm him down, I lay down with him holding me and me holding him in return. I whisper to him that I am here and I always will be. I fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart. I hope we wake up to nothing bad.

Dumbledore's p.o.v.

Where is she?! Where could she have gone that blasted Potter brat! She should be here and not where ever she is. She is my pawn and I will find her and make sure she learns to never run away again. I better make sure Granger and Weasley learn the same lesson. For they are my pawns as well as every student in this school. But Potter is the best one I must find her!

back with tom and seralina: Sera's pov (nickname for seralina. Deal with it)

I wake up ad stretched and look over and smile at Tom, glad he isn't having that awful nightmare anymore. It must have scared him badly for how he reacted last night. I was so worried about him. Well I have to get up and check on the death eaters and my parents. I walk over to the vanity and start to brush my hair and get ready for the day when I hear tom wake up. I hope he does better today as well as help me plan my revenge on dumbledork.

I smile, evil thoughts running around in my mind. I walk over with a smile. "good morning tom. No nightmares since...you know?" I see him tremble at the reminder and I sigh. "no thank goodness for that. It was the worse one I've had as of yet. It was about you and how I lost you to Dumbledore." I smile now knowing what his fears were. "don't worry my lord. I will never ever leave you! I swear with my heart and soul to never leave you." I feel him hold me close after I had said that. I just hope my words are true. For I can't bear to leave him it would break my heart and it would cause to me end my own life.


	6. the Lily dog and stag returns

The Lily Dog and

Stag returns

Sera's p.o.v:

Ever since that night, Tom's dream's has been worse. We don't know why but we are trying to figure it to to no avail. I keep mentioning that maybe they are messages from someone, but we can't figure out who even if they are. So the best thing we can do is wait and try to keep them away. But now they have come to me this time with a message.

_**The dream**_

__I saw myself running through a meadow as if something was chasing me. Suddenly I saw a big black dog jump on me. I smile seeing that it was padfoot. He climbed off just as a man and woman came up beside him. My parents! They look happy to see me and looked as if they had never died but I know that they did. And apparently so do they for they start to speak. I looked to my mother as she is the one that starts first. "Hello my little one. I'm sure you're wondering why your having this dream as well as why Tom is having such horrible nightmares." lily says as she saw my curious gaze.

I nod to let her know she was right as I did not trust my voice. "well my dear, the nightmares are actually vision of what is to come if you two do not defeat Dumbledore soon. We have been sending them to-" I yell out to an imaginary tom that I was right about them being messages. I see my parents laughing at me enthusiam of being right. "we have been sending them to him so you two can change what is to happen. As for this one we came to tell you-" my mom is interupted by dad as he takes over with a smile. "we came to tell you we are coming back my dear. We was never supposed to die that day when Tom came. When he killed us he couldn't tell friend from foe as he was too insane from having his soul split. Now wake up my dear and enjoy the new day we'll see you in the morning." I look at Sirius as he tells me that he'll be joining them in the return of their lives.

**End of the dream**

I open my eyes to see sun shine coming in from the windows as well as tom staring at me worriedly as if he had been trying to wake me. "good morning my dear. I had the weirdest and best dream ever. Oh and I was right about your nightmares being messages." I saw him frown in curiosity and I begin to tell him everything I saw including the message from my parents and Sirius. I saw him sit down frowning at what I told him. "its impossible for them to come back I don't know sera. I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we. But for now let's get you dressed and eat breakfast for we have a new day and schedule." he says. So we get up, get dressed and go down to see Bellatrix arguing with a couple of people. "mom...dad...Sirius?" said people turned and smiled when hey saw me. I ran to them and straight in their arms hugging them as tight as they did me. I look up wondering how they got here and why they decided to come back now. Just as they were about to answer the wards guarding the house went off signaling that the house was being attacked. We ran outside to see only to be shocked worried and enraged.

Ha cliffy! Sorry but you'll have to wait for the next one. Sorry that its short though!


End file.
